Data packets may be communicated through wide area networks and local area networks. Devices may be used to connect one network with another network and/or to connect a network with one or more other devices. For example, a device or a computing network system within a computer network may be an end node, which may initiate and/or terminate a connection. A device or a computer networking system within the computer network may be an intermediate node, which may be responsible for transferring data to another node in the computer network. Data packets may be communicated through these devices that function as intermediate nodes.